Terminology
This is list of words and phrases that, in alphabetical order, are used by the characters of the Wolf Pack and Wild Pack series. Words :Alpha ― The pack leaders :Alpha den ― The den where the Alpha(s) sleep in their nests :Alpha-dog ― The coyote term for an Alpha of a dog pack :Apprentice ― A usually young wolf who is being trained by the pack healer to eventually replace them :Bear-ride ― A ride on the back and shoulders of someone :Bee-brain ― An insulting term for comparing the intelligence of someone to that of a bee :Beta ― The second in command under the Alpha :Beta Den ― The den where the Beta(s) sleep in their nests :Broadleaf ― Plantain :Camp ― A spot usually at the heart of the territory where a pack sleeps, shares prey, and spends their free time when not hunting or patrolling :Chase-Dog ― Dogs that have been used or bred by longpaws for chasing prey during a hunt :Chew-toy ― A term (usually an insult) used for a character that is only kept around for the sake of entertainment :City-Dog ― A dog that lives in a city, often using longpaw homes, spoil-boxes, and Food Houses to survive :City-rat ― An insulting term for someone who lives in a city :Clear-stone ― Glass :Cohorts ― A coyote term for packmembers or packmates :Cold-box ― A refrigerator :Coyote Leader ― The leader of a coyote pack :Coyote-like ― Someone who is a disreputable, lowly sneak :Den ― An area where someone has a nest :Dog-brain ― An insulting term for comparing the intelligence of someone to that of a dog (mostly used by wolves) :Dog-heart ― An insulting term for comparing the bravery of someone to that of a dog (mostly used by wolves) :Dog-leader ― The coyote term for the leader of a dog pack :Dogse ― The coyote term for a dog :Dog-worrying ― Excessively fretting or fussing about something :Dormouse ― A term used to describe someone who is lazy :Elder ― Wolves of the pack are that are seven years (84 moons) or older :Fair-pelted ― A character with pale or relatively pale fur :Farm Dog ― Dogs that have been used or bred by longpaws for working on a farm or ranch :Featherweight ― Someone who is very light or weak :Fierce Dog ― Dogs, specifically Doberman Pinschers, that have been used or bred by longpaws to guard longpaw places as guard dogs or attack dogs :Fight Dog ― Dog that have been used or bred by longpaws to be trained for assault and fighting :Flea-bags ― Someone or something that is shabby and unpleasant :Flea-bitten mouse ― Someone who is annoying, grimy, and small :Flea-ridden/Flea-infested ― An insult (usually directed at foxes or coyotes) that implies someone is sordid, shabby, or disreputable :Follower ― A dog or wolf who follows the orders of a dominant leader :Food House ― A restaurant :Food-smell ― The scent of food :Fox-brain ― An insulting term for comparing the intelligence of someone to that of a fox :Foxdog ― An extremely rare hybrid between a dog and a fox :Fox-heart ― An insulting term for comparing the bravery of someone to that of a fox :Fox Leader/Fox Alpha ― An honorary title that is given to the highest ranking member of a fox pack :Fox Mother ― An honorary title that is given to any breeding/pregnant vixen in a fox pack :Fox-tongued ― Someone who is using cutting, harsh, or critical language :Fresh-kill ― A recently killed prey animal caught for the purpose of consumption :Frog-face ― An insult for someone with an ugly face :Giantfur ― A bear :Grandpup ― The pup of someone's son or daughter :Grandsire ― The father of someone's father or mother :Greencough ― A severe infection that causes coughing, fever, chills, and difficulty breathing :Green leaves ― Dollar bills :Half-breed ― Someone whose parents are of different species or breeds :Half moon ― A term to describe the passage of half a moon cycle, also known as two weeks :Hardstone ― Cement :Hare-brain ― An insulting term for comparing the intelligence of someone to that of a hare :Head Hunter ― Someone that often takes charge of and organizes pack hunts :Healer ― The doctors of the pack :Healer's Den ― The den where care is provided to injured packmates, the healers sleep, and store herbs and plants :Held under the paw (of) ― Someone who is under the influence of another :He-Wolf ― A male wolf :Herd Dog ― A dog bred by Longpaws to herd sheep, cows and other livestock :High Watch ― A tall hill or cliff that overlooks a pack's territory :Hunter ― Wolves who works with other packmates to seek, pursue, and take down prey :Hunt-dog ― Dogs that have been used or bred by longpaws for finding prey and assisting during a hunt :Hunter Den ― The den where the hunters sleep in their nests :Hunting Partners ― Other packmates who hunt in a Hunting Party :Hunting Party/Patrol ― A group of hunters who go seek, pursue, and take down prey :Ice-Chill ― A coyote term for winter :Ice Wind ― Winter :Invisible Enemy ― Disease :Journey of the Moon Dog ― When the Moon goes from a full moon to a new moon :Kind-name ― Species :Kittypet ― A sharpclaw who lives with longpaws :Last Moon ― A month ago :Lazy dog ― An insult meaning someone is lazy and sluggish :Lazy slug ― An insult meaning someone is lazy and sluggish :Leash-clad ― Someone (typically a leashed dog or kittypet) who wears a leash and collar :Leashed Dogs ― A domestic or tamed dog kept for companionship or pleasure by a longpaw(s) :Lion Dog ― A shortened name for members of the Lion's Den Gang :Lizard-face ― An insult for someone with an ugly face :Loner ― Someone that is not a part of any pack (e.g. Lone Wolf, Lone Dog, Lone Fox) :Longpaw ― A human :Longpaw civilization ― The society, culture, and way of life of a human in a particular area :Longpaw Fangs ― A derogatory term for Dobermans (used mostly by wolves) :Long Light ― Summer :Loudcage ― A car :Loudstick ― A gun :Lush Leaf ― A coyote term for spring :Mange-ridden ― A derogatory term (typically directed towards a coyote or fox) who is dirty and unclean :Metal-Box ― A large public trash bin :Mongrel ― A derogatory term for someone who is regarded as stupid, incompetent, or inferior (commonly regarded as a more severe version of "mutt") :Moonhigh ― When the moon is at its peak height in the sky :Mother-den ― A den where pregnant or nursing mothers sleep :Mother Coyote ― A coyote who has mothered pups :Mother Fox ― A fox who has mothered pups :Mother Wolf ― A wolf who has mothered pups :Mouse-brain ― A derogatory term for comparing the intelligence of someone to that of a mouse :Mouse-heart ― An insulting term for comparing the bravery of someone to that of a mouse :Mutt ― Someone who is regarded as stupid, incompetent, or inferior :Nest ― A small structure in a den made for someone to rest or sleep in :Nightfall ― The time when the sky starts to darken and the stars and moon come out :Nofeather ― A bird term for humans :Nofur ― A horse term for humans :No-Sun ― Night :Not-Dog ― A derogatory term for any animal that is not a dog, which is usually used against foxes and coyotes :Omega ― The lowest member of in the pack :One-dog ― A singular dog :Mange-furs ― A derogatory term (typically directed towards a coyote or fox) who is dirty and unclean :Mated ― When two characters become bonded in a lifetime relationship :Matelock ― When two characters have pups without being mated :Mare-Wolf ― A mother wolf, or an honorific that The Great Wolf is sometimes given :Moon Pelt ― A pelt of a white rabbit that is used for naming ceremonies :Pack Law ― A set of rules and codes that a pack must follow :Patrol Dog ― Someone who helps survey the territory for intruders, remark boundaries, and observe other packs :Parent-Wolf ― The mother or father of a wolf pup :Paw-stride ― About the length of a grown wolf's or dog's step :Prey-sharing ― A time when the pack shares prey caught by the hunters :Princess Prettypelt ― An insulting term to describe someone who is prissy, delicate, and weak :Pup-name ― A temporary name given to pups in lieu of an adult name, which they will later take :Pure-blooded ― An animal that has unmixed ancestry or descent (usually used by Fierce Dogs) :Pup ― A newborn, immature character without an official rank or someone who is behaving puppishly and is regarded as an inferior :Quarter moon ― A term to describe the passage of quarter of a moon cycle, also known as one week :Race Dog ― A dog, typically Alaskan and Siberian Huskies, who have been bred by longpaws for pulling sleds :Rank ― A position in the pack hierarchy :Red Leaf ― Autumn :River Rabbit ― An otter :Rope-cage ― A net :Rotfood ― A dead prey animal that has begun to rot or spoil :Rogue ― Someone (usually a loner) who is disreputable and violent (i.e. rogue-wolf) :Rough Dog ― Dogs, specifically Rottweilers, who have been bred by longpaws to protect their settlements as guard dogs :Run-time ― Coyote term for fleeing :Scavenger Brutes ― A derogatory term used against coyotes and foxes :Scout ― Someone who helps survey the territory for intruders, remark boundaries, and observe other packs :Season cycle ― One full cycle of all four seasons, also known as a year :Sharpclaw ― A cat :Sharpsticks ― Any long pole or branch with a sharpened end :She-Wolf ― A female wolf :Shiny rocks ― Coins :Silly dog gossip ― Absurd and excessive chatter or rumor spreading :Sire-Coyote ― A father coyote :Sire-Dog ― A father dog :Sire-Fox ― A father fox :Sire-Wolf ― A father wolf :Sitting-box ― A chair :Skin-pouch ― A purse :Sleep-circle ― A ritual where someone circle their sleeping area to get comfortable :Sleep-time ― The time when a character sleeps :Sleepy-fur ― An expression or exclamation used against someone who sleeps a lot :Soft hide ― A blanket :Soft-stone ― Plastic :Spirit-Dog ― An entity that is supernatural and represents one of the aspects in the life of dogs :Spoil-boxes ― Trash cans that contain leftover food :Squirrel-brain ― An insulting term for comparing the intelligence of someone to that of a squirrel :Sport-dog ― Dogs that have been used or bred by longpaws for locating and/or retrieving quarry during a hunt :Stinkfur ― Something that is lousy or overrated (i.e. "Some stinkfur father") :Stranger-wolf ― A wolf who is unfamiliar to a pack :Stray ― Someone who is homeless (typically a dog) :Sun-high ― The time when the sun begins to rise, and night turns into day :Swift-Dog ― Dogs, usually Greyhounds and Whippets, that have been used or bred by longpaws to race :Swim-dog ― Another term for Water-Dog :Tail-length ― About the length of a grown wolf's or dog's tail :Territory ― An area of land under control of a pack :Tom ― A male sharpclaw :Toy-Dog― Dogs, typically Papillons, Chihuahuas, and other toy breeds, who have been bred for companionship by longpaws :The Condemned ― Wolves who have committed crimes that have sealed their fate in the Forest of Everlasting Hunger :The Earth-Dog ― A female Spirit-Dog that serves as the earth entity to dogs :The Fear-Dog ― A male Spirit-Dog that some believe rules over the Sky-Dogs and is king of the Spirit-Dogs :The Forest-Dog ― A male Spirit-Dog that serves as the forest entity to dogs :The Lake-Dog ― A female Spirit-Dog that serves as the ocean entity to dogs :The Moon-Dog ― A female Spirit-Dog that serves as the moon entity to dogs :The River-Dog ― A female Spirit-Dog that serves as the river entity to dogs :The Sky-Dogs ― A group of Spirit-Dogs that serve as the sky entities to dogs :The Sun-Dog ― A male Spirit-Dog that serves as the sun entity to dogs :The Watch-Dog ― A male Spirit-Dog that serves as the main entity and protector of Fierce Dogs :The Wind-Dogs ― A group of Spirit-Dogs that serve as the wind entities to dogs :Third ― The third ranking Packmate :Third Dog ― The third highest ranking dog in a pack, under the Beta and Alpha :Traphouse ― A place where animals, especially dogs, may be officially taken and kept until claimed by longpaws or otherwise disposed of :Tree Flower ― Spring :Trial of Rage ― A rite of passage in the Fierce Dog pack when a pup reaches adulthood and must pass the test with their inner Fierce Dog bloodlust unleashed :Tree-length ― :Turn of the Moon ― Between the new and full Moon, the amount of Moon we see grows, or waxes from its right side toward its left side :Twoleg ― A cat term for a human :Underling ― A dog who serves the Lion's Den Gang, ranked under the Enforcers :Vixen ― A female fox :Watch-dog ― A scout dog that has been specifically assigned to the High Watch :Watcher ― A scout that has been specifically assigned to the High Watch :Watch your muzzle ― An expression warning someone to be careful about what they say :Water-Dog ― Dogs, usually Newfoundlands and Labrador Retrievers, that have been used or bred by longpaws to swim :Wolfdog ― A hybrid between a wolf and a dog :Wolfdog Traphouse ― A traphouse which intentionally breeds wolfdogs :Yard-boundary ― A fence or barrier that separates a yard from a longpaw settlement :Youse ― A coyote accented word for you Expressions :A face like they had just eaten rancid prey ― Someone with an expression that shows extreme distaste :Annoying little grasshopper ― Someone who is ignorant, energetic, insignificant, and/or bothersome :As clingy as tree sap ― Someone who is very obsessive with another character and doesn't give them their own space :As distracted as a scatterbrained vole ― An expression used to describe someone who is easily distracted :As strong as a loudcage ― Someone who is incredibly strong :As strong as a giantfur ― Someone who is incredibly strong :As weak as a newborn pup ― Someone who is fragile and weakly, like a newly born animal :A voice that could calm a crying pup ― An expression used to describe someone using a soothing tone when speaking :Bumbling around like a lost dog ― Someone who is walking aimlessly and loudly without direction :Can a wolf not get any sleep? ― An expression used to expression that someone would like to be left alone :Chasing another dog's tail ― Pursuing someone as a mate :Chattering like starlings ― Someone(s) who talks rapidly or incessantly about trivial matters :Dog got your tongue ― An expression to mock someone who is not saying anything :Get out of my fur ― An expression used to tell someone stop criticizing another about something :Getting underpaw ― Someone who presents an obstacle for another :For Great Wolf's sake ― An exclamation used to show a character's anger or annoyance :Fox-Dung! ― An exclamation used to show a character's anger or annoyance :If you step a single paw ― If you move even a little bit :In good paws ― Someone or something that is competent or in safe care :May the Great Wolf honor your spirit ― An expression blessing a wolf who has recently died :On the other paw ― An expression used to present factors which are opposed or which support opposing opinions :On the wrong paw ― To have an inept or unfavorable relationship with someone :Quarrel like angry starlings ― An expression used to describe characters who are bickering or having a heated argument that isn't worthwhile :Saving your rump ― To rescue someone from failure, danger, or disaster :Slippery like a mouse ― An expression used to describe someone who is difficult to hold firmly or hard to pin down :Squeal like a trapped hog ― An expression used to describe someone who turns informer :Squirrel-dung! ― An exclamation used to show a character's anger or annoyance :Treading on the tips of our paws ― To be very careful and cautious :Throw up my own tongue ― An expression used to express extreme disgust :Twist my paw ― To persuade someone to do something that they are or might be reluctant to do :Stomping around like an angry buffalo ― An expression or exclamation used against someone who makes a lot of noise :Who made dirt in your fresh-kill? ― A phrase to describe a cranky or suddenly moody dog :We would gladly (do something) for a couple of mousetails ― A phrase to describe a character who is willing to do something for virtually nothing :You aren’t worthy to scavenge the scraps ― Someone who is not valued or suitable for something :You could get lost in a bush ― Someone who is so foolish or unintelligent that they could get lost in a small area :You look like a drowned owl ― An expression used against someone with large ears and eyes